In a modern society, wireless communication has already become a part of people's lives. People are expecting a ubiquitous availability of wireless communication in our environment, including places that are isolated, such as parking lots, parks and trails, campus, common areas, transit areas, etc., where emergency wireless communication equipment may need to be provided to keep the places and people visiting such places safe. Emergency wireless communication equipment is also used by every emergency personnel, such as fire fighters, search and rescuers, and other emergency responders.
Requirements for emergency wireless communication equipment may be different from ordinary wireless communication devices due to different usage patterns and conditions. Although emergency wireless communication equipment is expected to be used in harsh conditions with high reliability, similar to ordinary wireless phones, emergency wireless communication equipment may often be powered by batteries, and the battery standby life is critical for the emergency wireless communication equipment. Because the emergency wireless communication equipment is often used infrequently, a short standby battery life means more frequent maintenance and more likely being in a low battery condition when the emergency wireless communication equipment is actually used. Other wireless applications may often face similar problems.
Existing mobile power management technologies use various methods to try to limit device standby power consumption by introducing certain idle mode where the mobile device is not actively used, which often relies on hardware inactivity timers or motion sensor to determine whether a device was idle. In the idle mode, processors and communication devices in the mobile device are in a sleep state to keep the power consumption lower, but still processing certain incoming data. However, it often takes several minutes before the device could identify idle behavior and switch to a lower power consumption state, and the lower power consumption level is still not desired because the mobile device (e.g., processors and communication devices, etc.) still draws power even in the idle mode.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.